Order of the Survivors
by StoryMaker7
Summary: When Echo is supposed to be sent to the techno union he finds himself frozen in carbon sleep, but instead of making it to his destination the ship crashes and is put in hibernation for fifteen years, one day he is found by the ghost crew and Rex tries everything he can to help his brother. As Echo tries to find his place in a time not his own and a survivor of the clone wars.
1. Hist name is Echo

**I thank God for all my inspiration.**

 **The force is not an entity in this and there is no magic.**

The ghost crew was flying close to a dessert like planet with jungle like vegetation growing in several parts. Hera said "Okay the signal we picked up is on that planet. For all we know it could be a trap so stay alert."

They all nodded as Rex said "With all do respect captain. I don't think this is a trap." Zeb then said "What makes you think that old timer?" "Don't know, my gut is telling me that somethings coming but I don't think it's dangerous. It's hard to explain."

Ezra then said "What like being force sensitive?" "More like a soldier's intuition actually." Kanan then said "You may be right about that Rex. I have a similar feeling but it. Though I think I know what it may be."

They all looked to the jedi as Sabine asked "What do you mean?" Kanan replied with "I think there's someone down there and they need our help." They all looked at each other in concern.

They wondered who could be stuck on an isolated planet like that, from what they knew it was mostly barren with a few bits of wildlife here and there, mostly the hostile kind, but other than that not much.

Sabine then said "Who could survive down there?" Hera then said "We're about to find out." And so they landed close to the signal and found a ship. As they got off and looked at it Ezra said "What kind of ship is that?"

Rex glared as he replied "Separatist." They all looked shocked at that as Kanan said "He's telling the truth, it's been a while but that's definably a separatist ship." Zeb brought out his weapon "I thought you two said you didn't sense danger."

Rex then said "Still don't, doesn't mean there isn't." Hera then said "Well let's find out who's here then." With that they began to walk to the ship.

Once inside after Zeb wedged the doors open, they began to walk across the dark and rusty halls. They held whatever they had for light up as they looked about. Zeb then said "I still don't know about this. Looks like no one's bean here in a while, too long of a while by my guess."

As they walked Ezra suddenly stopped, he felt something strange next to the open door he was walking by and as the others walked ahead he decided to go through it. As he did so he looked about.

His lightsaber illuminating the strange contraptions on the wall, some seeming to be basic storage supplies while others looked like devices he didn't want to know what they were even capable of doing.

As he reached the end of the hall, "Ah!" He screamed as he looked up at a pained human face, grey in its carbon frozen state. Suddenly he heard footsteps as the others rushed in Sabine asking "Ezra what's wrong?"

He pointed up at the carbon frozen figure and they all gasped. They were all shocked at what they saw as Kanan finally asked "Is that, a clone?" Rex was the most wide-eyed of the group as he came closer putting his hand on a familiar print on the trooper's amore, one he made with younger hands once long ago.

After a moment he finally said "Not just any clone. Echo." The ghost crew looked at each other confused. Who was Echo? Who ever he was, Rex knew him and it seemed he was determined to get him out.


	2. not gone, merely marching far away

Echo gasped, he didn't know what was going on, he couldn't even see. "Take it easy trooper." That voice he knew that voice, but it sounded different, somewhat aged? "Who's there, captain?"

He tried to hold up an arm when suddenly it was grabbed, and the voice said "It's me Echo, it's me. Rex." Echo couldn't help but smile as he felt tears go down his face as he replied "Rex, you found me. You found me. I thought. I thought no one would ever find me. The last thing I remember was was…."

"Ssh ssh. You got hibernation sickness trooper. You need to rest." "But Rex, I have to know how you found me, where am I, what about the others?" Echo couldn't see it but Rex frowned sadly as he held his friends hand tightly and said "I'll answer all your questions Echo, but for now rest vod'ika."

Echo smiled as more tears fell, "It's good to hear you say that again ori'vod." Rex felt his own tear trying to break out as he said "It's good to hear you call me that too. Now rest. I'll be here when you wake up."

Echo gulped as he replied "Promise?" Rex felt anger boil in his veins as he thought of the monsters that had caused Echo to become so scared and frail as he said "Promise. I won't leave you again if I can help. Never again." Echo smiled as he nodded and finally rested in the comfort that he would wake up to his older brother watching over him.

Rex walked out into the main room of the ghost ship, where everyone sat about waiting to hear what had happened. Kanan was the first to see and feel the full impact of Rex's entrance. He had never felt such emotion come off the old clone. He had also never seen him like he was about ready to cry either.

Kanan took a breath and asked "How is he?" Rex took his own shaky breath as to reply, "Has some hibernation sickness, but he'll live." They all nodded and then Ezra asked "Rex how do you know him." Sabine then asked "And how did he end up in cryo."

Rex sighed as he sat down and said "Echo was one of the troopers assigned to my unite in the 501st I was his captain. I met him and part of his squad on the rishi moon station when he was still a shiny, our way of saying rookie. He and his brothers showed potential."

A sad and distant look took over his featured as he went on with "Sadly only him and one other survived the attack on their base. He and his batchmate, that's what we called brothers we came out of our pods at the same time and trained with, Fives, continued to excel and empress me till they became ARC troopers."

Zeb then said "I've heard of those. They were made to be the best of the best." Rex nodded as he was "And they were. Until we had to go to the citadel to rescue a jedi. We were surrounded, and Echo was trying to get us a ship, but in doing so he didn't watch out for himself and….."

Another pause and long sighed came out as he then said "The ship was hit and blew, we thought it took him out as well and we didn't have time to go back and check. I regret never going back, the number one rule was never leave a man behind and I did just that. Especially now that I know he survive. I don't know what happened to him after that. Most likely he was taken captive by the separatist and was being transported somewhere till the ship crashed."

Hera then said "Do you know what you want to do with him? I know he's your brothers and we understand if you don't want him fighting." Rex then said "Doesn't matter if I want him fighting or not. Echo will do what he thinks is right."

Kanan then said "What about the chip?" Rex sat down as he messaged his head and said "We need to get it out as soon as possible. He wasn't there when the order came out but I'm not taking any chances."

Hera then said "I'll set us on track to chopper base." As she left Ezra asked "Are you going to tell Gregor and Wolffe?"

Rex nodded as he replied "They deserve to know. Wolffe since he knew Echo and Gregor because all clones see each other as brothers, family. Echo will need all the support of knowing he's not alone and also, we have something on base that Echo needs to take if he wants to age normally for on now."

They all became shocked once again Zeb was the one to speak up with, "Wait a minute what do you mean age normally? I thought you clones aged twice as fast."

Rex laughed as he said "We do but if you haven't noticed I haven't been aging that quickly lately and that's because when we found the cure for our rapid aging we took it, didn't care if we were old. We wanted to enjoy life. Now I can give one of my brothers the chance to have a regular life as well."

Sabine then said "I'm glad to hear you found some family Rex." The said man smiled as he said "Thanks kid. I'm glad I did too."

Echo moaned, what had happened? He could see that he was in some sort of small medical Room, but he didn't know how he got there. The last thing he remembered was 'Rex!' At that he sat up quickly and yelled "Rex, Rex!"

Had it been a trick, some cruel joke from his captors. Not was too real to be fake and he was in a medical cot not a torture cell. Before he could think more on the situation the door to the room opened and an elderly man came rushing in saying "I'm here Echo."

Said clone's eyes widened not believing this elder man was Rex. When he looked at the armor and the eyes. It wasn't just the color it was the look in them, the way he held himself, also the voice, even if it was older he knew that voice anywhere.

He gulped as he said "It is you." Rex smiled as he nodded and came up saying "Good to see you again Echo." "What happened?" "I got old what else."

At that Echo launched his hands to his face and Rex roared with laughed as he said "Relax you still got your good looks and if I have anything to say about it you'll keep them for a long time."

Echo looked surprised as he said "Captain I don't know what you mean." Rex sighed as he said "Echo there's a lot to talk about but the first thing you should know is that you've been in carbon freeze for around 15 years."

Echo looked shocked as he said "What, does that mean the others…?" Rex sighed, this was the part he dreaded talking about but said "Echo there's allot you missed." And so Rex began to tell him what had happened after he disappeared. Including the death of Fives and the end of the war.

When everything was said and done, there was only thing Echo could do. He cried, he cried and cried and cried. Fives, Fives tried to tell them. Rex tried to help but a brother killed him. Why, Fives was a good soldier. He only tried to do the right thing.

How could Fox kill his own brother? Rex held Echo in his arms, rocking the trooper like a young child, technically he was only 12 years old but his body and mind where that of an adult in his twenties.

Still he needed to cry and Rex let him. The news of Fives hadn't been easy and the news that his brother had died not being able to help them was worse, no it was worse when he heard what Palpatine had done to his brothers.

Echo hated the sith, he hated him. His brothers, they were made to help, protect, serve, instead they turned them into weapons of destruction to kill those they cared for. They turned them into no more than droids.

How could they? Though strangely it made sense now, those dreams those awful nightmares. He now understood. He clung on harder to Rex, he didn't care if he looked like a child right now he need to be anchored because of he didn't, he fall and if he fell he never find a way back up.

Rex knew this and held him hard, not wanting to let his brother slip.

Echo cried until he had no more tears and then he suddenly asked, "Was there anything of his left?" Rex felt a tear come to him and said, "No. They took everything for evidence."

Echo shuttered a breath and then began to say something unexpected " _Ni su'cuyi, gar kyr'adyc, ni partayli, gar darasuum."_ Rex felt a shock go through his system at that, as Echo began to name the deceased.

Rex sighed, he knew he was just trying to honor his fallen brothers and he needed this. It was his closure, but in the end he couldn't help but to go along and do the same. "I'm still alive, but you are dead. I remember you, so you are eternal. Fives, Jesse, Kix,…."

The list went on and on until they reached the end of all the brothers they could think off, and then Echo said " _Nu kyr'adyc, shi taab'echaaj'la."_ As Rex replied "That's right Echo. They're not gone, merely marching far away."

They stayed that way, brothers holding each other, comforting each other, and remembering each other. This was their new reality and they would face it head on together, as the survives of their family.


	3. The Crew

Kanan came in to tell the two they had reached chopper base but when he came in he merely found Rex holding his younger brother in his arm in a protective pose. Kanan couldn't help but think 'I was wrong, they never did mean to hurt us. They were hurt just as much as we were.'

He hated to break up the moment, but cleared his throat, waking Rex up who suddenly had a blaster pointed at him his head. Kanan held his hands up saying "Wo wo! I come I peace."

Rex sighed as he said "Sorry. A bit jumpy." "I can see why, I don't think you ever expected to find another one of your own again."

"It not that he's one of my own Kanan, he's my brother." Kanan nodded and said "Your right, that would have been a better way to say it. I just came to tell you we're at the base."

Rex looked up, energy back in his body as he said "It's time then. Tell the doctors to get ready for the surgery. I'll get Echo ready." Kanan nodded and headed off as Rex looked down at Echo and called "Wake up vod. It's time."

Echo stirred and then asked "For what?" "Your freedom." At That Echo eyes opened up as Rex nodded. Echo nodded back with a determined look in his eye and the two got up.

Rex helping the younger get to the medical bay. What ever happened they were there for each other. And Rex would be there for him when he woke up.

The surgery had been a success. Echo had gone through the process without complications, but he was shaken up after since the effects of the chip removal made his mind a little clearer and a little jumbled as well.

In the medical wing of chopper base, Rex held his brother as hard as he could and told him encouraging words. All the while telling him of the brothers that had survived and the new friends he had made with the ghost crew.

Suddenly the door opened and another familiar face came through and said "Echo?" The said man looked up and his eyes widened as he said "Commander? You're all grown up."

Ahsoka smiled as she said "Had to happen at some point, and you don't have to call me that anymore you know." Echo swallowed as he said "Rex told me what happened. I'm so sorry…." She put a hand up and said "Don't. None of that was your fault. I should be apologizing. We should have gone back for you."

Echo frowned but said "There was no time commander." She glared and said "We should have made time." She walked up and held his arm as she said "How are you holding up? You know you look different without hair."

Echo blushed at that and said "I'm doing fine coman…." Ahsoka glared at him and he corrected himself saying "Ahsoka, and um yeah it feels weird." Rex then said "Don't' worry your hair will grow back, eventually."

Ahsoka frowned as she said "Speaking of growing. The ghost crew will be escorting you both to Seelos so you can get the cure for the rapid aging." At that Echo said "Should I really take the cure. If I do I'll out age all of you. I don't 'know if I can live with that."

Rex held him tighter as he said "Echo, if there's one thing I want for you is to try to have as normal a life as possible, try to have the life none of us had a chance at getting. Please. After everything you've been through, you at least deserve that much."

Ahsoka nodded and said "Rex is right. You lost out on allot and you deserve to have something, let yourself live a full life if you can Echo."

Echo looked down and thought it over 'Not much for me to be living for, except living long enough to help the rebellion. Don't know what I'll do after but maybe in a way I could honor my brothers by living the life none of them had the chance to have.'

Echo finally sighed and nodded, accepting the idea of using the cure. They both smiled at his answer and Rex got up and sat in a chair saying. "Get some sleep. We leave the next day. During the trip you can get to know the crew. You should get along well with them. Though I wonder why none of them has barged in yet. I thought for sure Ezra would try to sneak in."

Ahsoka smirked as she said "I threatened them to keep out. Let's just say Ezra knows not to push his limits with me." The two troopers couldn't help but laugh. Ahsoka had always been a force to be reckon with and they knew she could hold her own against almost anyone, even a stubborn padawan.

The next day and Echo and Rex where in the ghost's wreck room, going at hyperdrive on their way to Seelos. Rex looked over at Echo who seemed to be thinking hard. 'Of course he be, he just woke up after fifteen years and has heard allot of bad news.'

He sighed and said "Echo I know you may not want to talk about it but, I need to know. Do you know why you were in carbon freeze?"

Echo looked up a bit, surprised out of his thought but said "Not sure actually. After the explosion I only remember waking in a cell and allot of talking I couldn't understand. I kept coming in and out. When I was about to be put into carbon I did hear something. I heard 'payment' and 'techno union.'"

At that Rex hit the table as he roared "They sold you, like a piece of property?" Echo jumped at that and said, "Rex calm down I don't even now…"

"But that's what it had to be. They wouldn't risk shipping you out for nothing. That ship was also close to the old techno unions territory. If they went all already dead, I kill them!"

At that the crew of the ghost came in Kanan asking "What's going on?" Chopper beeped a bit as Zeb said "Yeah what this about killing, usually we don't hear you using that word."

Ezra then said "Or in that kind of tone." Rex took a breath as he replied "Your right. Sorry lost my temper there." Echo sighed as he said "Sorry that was my fault, it seems we figured out why I was in carbon."

They all stood about as if waiting to hear what had happened, Echo realized this and coughed as he said "Well it seemed the techno union payed for me, for some reason. Maybe to get intel or to experiment on me. I don't know. Guess it was a good thing the ship crashed before it could get to its destination."

Zeb shivered as he said "Your right, those where some nasty mad scientist. Used anyone or anything as a lab rat." Rex clenched his fist again and Kanan said "Let's talk about something else. We haven't introduced ourselves properly to Echo."

He came up and said with an arm out "I'm Kanan. I lead this crew along with Hear and I'm also a jedi." Echo almost saluted but sat back down remembering he was still week from his condition and said "Sorry sir I can't stand but it's nice to meat you."

Kanan raised a brow and said "A hand shake is fine." As they did just that Rex smiled as he said "The kids not into protocol so don't salute him. He hates it." Echo nodded as he took that in.

Zeb then said "Names Zeb. Muscle of this group. Rex talked highly of you. You mind swapping stories sometime?"

Echo was somewhat surprised at that but replied "Um sure, though I'm not sure how interesting they would be." "For an ARC you should have plenty of good ones." Echo looked back at Rex and sighed saying "You told them about that haven't you." Rex smirked as he just shrugged.

Hera came up next saying "My names Hera. I'm the ship's captain and like Kanan said I help keep this crew together." He shook hands with her and said "It's a pleasure to meet you miss. And if Rex flies with you then you already have my respect. Rex doesn't just let anyone pilot him around."

Rex then said "That's because I've flown with one of the best jedi pilots around." Ezra then said "You mean Skywalker. Oh uh hi, I'm Ezra. Also a jedi." Kanan interrupted with "Padawan." "Pew, same difference." "Very big difference."

Rex smirked as he said to Echo "You'll get used to this soon enough." Echo smiled remember how Ahsoka and the general use to be like, the relationship was the same but different. Either way it was nice to be around something somewhat familiar.

Chopper came up and beeped a bit as Hera said "That's Chopper my astromech." Rex then said "Watch out for him, little clanker likes to pulls pranks." Chopper brought out an electric buzz as Rex said "Ha, I dare you!"

But Hera said "Okay that's enough." Echo put his hands to his face at his captains behavior but soon looked up as someone said "Hey, names Sabine. The current explosive expert and artist around here."

Echo chuckled as he said "I knew a few brother that you would have gotten along with just fine. So your Mandalorian. I always like knowing a bit about our culture." Sabine smiled as she said "I'll tell you a bit more if you want. And maybe you can tell me how you designed that cool paint job."

Echo looked down at the handprint on his armor and said "Oh that, actually that was Rex. And the original mark was actually in eels blood." They all looked at them as Rex laughed and said "Okay it was like this." And so the two began to explain how Echo got his mark.

Echo so far had found the ghost crew to be an interesting bunch. He at first was confused at the way the jedi Kanana and the pilot Hera interacted but Rex said "Not like there's an order any more to tell them they can't be together. Personally, I thought that rule was kind of a bunch of nonsense."

Echo just shrugged, he wasn't sure what he thought about the rules of the jedi order. He knew clones weren't allowed to have families either, but he suppose that didn't apply now that they were no longer in the GAR.

He shook his head, his brothers where his family and maybe he could come to see the ghost crew as family as well. Rex had and he seemed happy with them. He watched as the lasat and the padawan where talking over some sort of food and the mandaolrian girl had gone off some time ago. Rex had told him she liked to paint and was most likely doing that.

Suddenly the little droid, Chopper, came up to them and started beeping. Echo looked down and said "Something the matter little guy." Chopper beeped some things and used his plier like hands to communicate something, but Echo couldn't seem to make it out.

Rex then said "Took me some time to figure him out as well, still trying to understand him fully." 'Buur.' Rex laughed at the disgruntled noise and then said to Echo "Basically he's asking how it's like to be reprogrammed." "What!" "Chopper!"

Hera stomped up angrily and said "Sorry about that he doesn't really have any manners." 'Boow!' "Well you didn't exactly display any right now. And he didn't get reprogrammed they just took a chip out and by the way that's not something you should be asking about."

'Boo boop bo.' The little mech just started strolling off as Hera sighed and said "I am so sorry about him." Echo replied with "It's okay, he probably didn't understand what we were doing." Hera rolled her eyes and said "Doubt it. Sometimes I think that mech has too much sass for his own good."

She then walked off to hunt down her mech. Rex and Kanan chuckled at that as he came to sit by them and said "Well as you can see Chopper doesn't respect anyone but Hera. Well he respects Sabine a little, but other than that no one else."

Echo blinked at that and nodded as he said "I guess I just wasn't expecting such a question." Ezra then said "How about a question like this. What exactly was an ARC trooper and what did you have to do to be one?" Rex and Echo both smiled at each other as they began to tell another long story and explanation. Zeb came up wanting to hear this as well.

It wasn't long till they reached Seelos. Echo felt a bit nervous as he looked at the white desolate planet. Rex could feel his discomfort and said "Hey, don't' worry. They'll be happy to see another brother."

"I didn't know Wolffe very well back then sir and I've never met Gregor." Rex shook his head and said "Gregor likes everyone, trust me you can't say anything wrong with him. Wolffe, well he's Wolffe. A little more on edge then before but you can understand why."

Echo nodded as Rex had already told him what happened to both Wolffe and Gregor. Basically Gregor had lost his memory and then had been trying to escape separatist space for a while but when he came back the clone wars had ended and Rex found him in time to get the chip out.

Wolffe had trusted Rex about the chips and got his out of course but he blamed himself or what happend to general Koon and as he saw what happened to his brothers, it was like losing his entire battalion again. The shock had caused to much emotional and mental damage for Wolffe and he was a bit unstable.

As they finally reached the planets surface Echo was surprised at what he saw, a massive four legged walker, how was it even standing? With some sort of creature slung over the side, and decorated with all sorts of strange artifacts and paintings.

As they were walking down the ramp Rex turned to the crew and said "I don't want to be rude but do you all think it be okay if Echo and I just go alone." Echo looked back confused but the crew seemed to smile and nod as Hera said "We understand. Take your time."

Kanan then said, "We'll be here when you're ready to go." Ezra then said, "Though I wouldn't; mind coming in later though, the first time was a blast." Zeb then said "Yeah and I wouldn't mind getting a taste of some joopa again."

And with they the door closed and Echo asked "Uh captain, what's a joopa?" Rex chuckled as he pointed at the large creature hanging from the walker "That there is a joopam one of the galaxies greatest delicacies."

Echo could only blink as he thought 'I don't think I even want to ask.' And with that they headed off.


	4. Brothers and Joopa

As Rex and Echo came up to the walker Rex pulled out a comm and said "Hey, you two mind letting a ladder down." A chipper voice came through saying "Rex it's good to see you, what brings you by?"

A gruffer voice then said "Don't you have a rebellion to help in, what are you doing here with those jedi?" Rex smirked as he said "I brought a friend over that I think you two should meat."

The two didn't answer for a moment till the chipper voice said "On it captain." And then a ladder started coming down. Once down the two started climbing, though Echo felt somewhat unsure, would the two be happy to see him?

If Rex was right about them then maybe this wasn't such a good idea. All his brothers thought he was dead. As they reached the top and finally entered the walker they were greeted by two elder men, two elder clones to be exact.

Echo recognized Wolffe right away and he guessed the other man was Gregor. As Rex helped him up he could see the way Wolffe was staring at him with shock and uncertainty as he finally said "Your dead."

"Really Wolffe that's how you're going to start this." Rex said as he crossed his arms. Echo looked down as he said "It's okay captain, its understandable." Gregor then said "Well everyone thought I was dead and look at me, alive and kicking. So kid what's your name and how did you end up staying so young?"

Rex then started explaining what had happened. At the end of it all Wolffe looked outraged while Gregor looked saddened. Wolffe then said "If I ever find another one of those scumbags I'll…."

Rex then said "Easy Wolffe, I already lost my temper about that. Nothing we can do now anyway." Gregor then said "Well except for one thing." Gregor went to a small fridge like object, put in a code and brought out a small file with a syringe.

"Okay kid. You ready to age normally." Echo looked up shocked but said "I, I guess." At that Wolffe came up and held his shoulder, shocking the younger clone as he said "Hey, give yourself the chance. We found it too late but maybe at least one brother can live to have a full life. Take it."

Echo nodded still frowning as he looked at his brothers. He felt saddened as he looked at their aged forms, forms that where too old for their true ages. Before he could think more on it though he felt a sharp stab, saying "Ouch."

As Gregor said "Better to just get it done vod'ika. Now come on. We got some stories and some joopa to share."

Gregor threw his arm around the younger clone and started dragging him away as he said "So did Rex tell you about how a bunch of astro mechs, and a little corporal helped me remember who I was and get the chance to blow up a bunch of droids."

Rex and Wolffe couldn't help but smile at the sight and shake their head as they fallowed the two. As they did though Wolffe asked "So how's he taking it?" Rex sighed as he said "As well as you'd expect."

Wolffe nodded and said "He did the last rights didn't he?" Rex nodded and said "That and got the chip out as you could see by the new hairstyle." Wolffe sighed as he said "Good, but watch him. Sometimes going through something as harsh as this can have bad affects on our minds."

He tapped his own scar and said "I know." Rex frowned sadly and said "Don't worry. I'll watch him and I'll make sure he keeps in contact. I think knowing about as many brothers as possible will help him heal."

"What about when we we're gone." Rex sighed and said "Hopefully he'll have friends and Ahsoka to help him along. Who knows, maybe he'll find something besides war to give him a purpose."

Wolffe smiled slightly as he said "We can only hope." And with that they came over to the dinner table to find Gregor trying to introduce Echo to the delicacies of joopa.

Poor Echo looked pale and somewhat scared as he looked at the strange meat. The two couldn't help but laugh at the sight and went to see if they couldn't make the situation any better, or worse, depending on your point of view.

Echo stared down at the piece of pale worm like skin and felt like gagging. He held himself though, he'd had eaten some pretty strange stuff as a trooper in order to survive and ARC training taught you to have a hard stomach, but this. He felt he had to draw the line somewhere.

Gregor then said "Come on just take a bite, how do you know you don't like it till you tried it?" Echo looked incredulous at that, had Gregor just used a parenting technique on him? Before he could respond to that though he heard two booming voices laughing up a storm as they walked up to the table.

Rex said "Seriously Gregor I never thought of you as the parenting type." Wolffe then scoffed as he said "Technically we're old enough to be his burr (parent) rather than his vod."

Rex rolled his eyes as he sat down "Technically yes, but we are still and always will be vod. Now Echo, I'm surprised, didn't ARC training teach you how to strengthen your stomach."

Echo replied with "It did but even I have to draw the line at some point." Wolff scuffed as he replied "It's not like it's poisoned kid. We lived off the stuff for years." Echo raised his brow at that, it did make sense, but he wondered how exactly they did it.

Rex then said "You're not going to win this Echo, just take one bit and if you don't like it we'll leave you alone." Echo asked "Promised?" They all nodded at that as Echo finally sighed and said "Okay, here's goes everything."

With that he grabbed a forkful and stuffed it into his mouth. At first it felt squishy but then the flavor came through and his eyes widened, how had no one ever heard of this before. The elder clones smirked as they recognized that look, another one hooked on joopa.

After lunch, which lasted till Echo got a third helping, making the elder clones laugh at his enthusiasm, they all sat about and talked about the old days and asked Echo how he was doing so far.

"I'm okay." They nodded knowing that okay was as best as he was going get for now. Wolffe then said "How does it feel to be around that motley crew."

Echo shrugged as he said "Their interesting that's for sure. They've been real nice so far. They keep wanting to hear about some of the things I got into. Especially Ezra and Zeb." Gregor then said "Make sense. I heard Zeb was a guard or something at some point so hearing about ARC skills would entertain him."

Rex then said "And Ezra's always been the curios type." "Hey I thought you liked me asking you about the old days." They all turned to see Ezra coming through the hatch and Rex chuckled as he said "You're getting better, none of us heard you coming."

Ezra smiled at that as he walked up to the clones. Gregor asked "How you doing kid." "Pretty good. Bean getting better at jedi training as well." Wolffe then said "Rex bean training you as well right?"

Ezra nodded as he then came up to sit next to Echo and said "So how have you guys bean. I saw you got a new joopa, by the way got any to spare." They all laughed at that as Gregor said "Come on kid I'll set you up with a plate. Echo what about you?"

Echo laughed as he said "Actually, I am still hungry." Wolffe then asked "Still?" "Hey I've been stuck in carbon for fifteen years. Give me a break." And with that the three headed off to get some more food.

Once they left Wolffe asked Rex "So, you thinking of taking him to see the farmer?" Rex looked at his brother and replied "At some point, yeah. Right now though, I think he just needs some time."

Wolffe nodded as her replied "We all do, it's been too long since we've seen another brother." Rex replied, "Far too long." As they both looked at the others, who were at the table eating and laughing as they spoke about who knows what.

After some more time telling stories, talking about life the past 15 years, even a bit about weapons, Kanan finally called the group back to the ship. It was time to head back to base.

As they said their goodbye Echo gave a respected saluted to his SO's but they wouldn't have any of that, instead Wolffe and Gregor pulled him into a hug.

Echo eyes grew in shock at the surprise hugs, especially from Wolffe, who replied "Don't be so shocked. We've lost so much in this time vod. To gain something like a lost brother in this time is something well received."

Echo smiled and nodded, and he hugged back his elder brothers. They were still so strong but in a way he could feel the frailty in them.

They no longer had the same strength as before, and somehow, he could feel the weakening of the bones and skin yet the same strength in energy and determination had never left them and with that he couldn't help but smile.

 **Hope you all enjoyed that, please leave some reviews. I might make things a little more exciting next time, still working on the chapter so we'll see.**


	5. Spiders and a new Friend

It had been a week since they had returned to chopper base and there was one thing clear that had to happen. Echo had to get a new outfit. "But Kanan I don't understand?" Asked the confused clone.

Kanan sighed as he replied "I know it's kind of a stupid thing to worry about but allot of the other rebels feel uncomfortable with your armor. It reminds them too much of what stormtroopers wear."

Echo frowned, he had bean told about the these so called 'troopers' and he wanted to gag. Seriously they couldn't shoot straight, the armor they wore looked like it was made of plastic, and they had no moral values at all. His brothers and he were taught to protect civilians not hurt them.

Echo wanted to argue back that Rex wore his armor but as he thought about it Rex's armor was much different now then it was back in the clone wars and looked nothing like a stormtroopers. He sighed and said "Fine, but only because I don't want to cause any trouble and I also don't want to get shot by accident."

Kanan smiled at that as he went into his closet and got out some cloths for Echo to try on and said "These should fit you. If anything's off or if you feel like you're missing anything just tell me okay." Echo nodded as he gave his thanks and then went off to get dressed.

When Echo had first been around Kanan he kept saluting and acted nervously around the jedi, but when he saw how irritated it made him he tried taking it down a notch.

When Kanan noticed that he was trying to fit in better with the crew and how he helped keep Ezra out of trouble, turns out he was a natural older brother, Kanan decided to try as well. So he had started talking with Echo in order for them to learn to be more comfortable around each other.

Echo started seeing Kanan more and more as a regular friend and soldier then a jedi and in a way Kanan returned the gesture as he started seeing Echo as someone around his age he could talk too and not just another elder clone.

He had to emit, at first he had freaked out a bit by seeing the familiar face that had haunted him for years. Though that was gone now and replace with a friendlier version.

When Echo came out he was wearing a long sleeved, blue, turtle necked like shirt. He also wore gray pants, an extra set of boots similar to Kanan's but black, and a gray belt with a large pocket on one side and a blaster holder on the other.

Kanan replied with "Hey you don't look half bad." Echo looked at himself in the mirror, he supposed he looked okay. Still he felt he was missing something and he wasn't talking about his hair, that was already starting to grow back.

Just a little bit though, it still wasn't as long as Rex's used to be, maybe a little longer then Kix's. He frowned at the thought of his brother but shook it off as he then said "It's fine I suppose. I just feel it's missing something."

Kanan raised a brow and said "Well we'll figure it out. Maybe some of the other's will have some ideas." Echo nodded at that and started walking out of the ship and out into the base. As he did a few of the other rebels stared at him.

Some still looked at him uncomfortably, but he expected as much. After what Palpatine made his brother do…. He felt a burning in his blood at that thought but shook it off. Maybe it be best to see if he could help with anything around the base, keep his mind occupied.

Echo tried to see if he could help with the storage but AP5 would have none of it. He asked Rex if he needed any help with Ezra's training but he said "You should be taking it easy for now Echo. Don't worry about the kids training I got it."

He sighed but agreed as he headed off to find Zeb and see if he wanted to talk, the lasat was busy though, doing some security detail. When he asked if he could help Zeb replied "Sorry Echo but Sato has to clear you first before you can work on any of this stuff. You understand right?"

Echo did understand, but he still felt heavy hearted for being turned away once more. Sabine was painting, and he was told it was best never to be near when she was since you never knew if it was explosive paint, or she tell you to go away so she could concentrate.

Lastly, Hera had taken the phantom for some mission and Ahsoka was in a meeting. He sighed "Well looks like I'll have to keep myself occupied." Usually he be reading a reg manual or looking at algorithms, but he didn't have either on him and the rebels didn't have many regulations either.

As he looked about he stared out into the horizon of the base in the dessert and saw the boundary that was made. He had heard of the local wildlife, Rex wasn't too keen on them, saying how he got captured once.

Though as long as Echo stayed inside the safe zone he should be okay. He should probably get to know a bit of the land since he's already explored the whole base. Pluss he needed some adventure.

"Great now I'm thinking like Fives. If I get eaten I blame you for this brother." He could just imagine his batchmate's laughter at his words as he finally sighed and headed off to explore. With that he started jogging off, his training coming into play.

It didn't take long for Echo to reach the bases perimeter. He flexed a bit to get any kinks out of his muscles, being in carbon had given him some stiffness but at least he was getting his old strength back. He looked at the poles that radiated the signal that scared off the giant spiders.

"I wouldn't get too close if I were you!" Echo looked back to his surprise to find someone was behind him. It was another person, one he hadn't seen on the base before, but there where allot of people he probably had missed a few of them.

It was a woman around his age. She was wearing grey loos pants, black combat boots, a black belt with a pocket to the side, and a light blue shirt.

He raised a brow as he saw that she was standing some distance away from the border, far enough away for her to need to yell so he could hear her. He was bit confused by that but just replied with "I heard, I should be fine as long as I'm behind the perimeter."

"That doesn't always work." The woman with short brown hair and large brown eyes said. Echo raised a brow at that. What did that mean exactly? Suddenly he heard a hiss and turned to see a large spider screeched and then launched at him, he jumped back yelping and fell on his back.

At this the spider brought up a leg, ready to aim it at Echo. "Ra!" It screeched as a rock hit one of its eyes and Echo heard the woman yell "Yeah that's right get out of here!" Echo looked back to see the woman rushing over. Her combat boots hitting the dirt so hard that dust kicked up, as her arm was pulled back and ready to throw another rock at the creature.

At seeing this Echo came out of his stupor and backed away. He got up and ran up to her, holding her arm saying "I'm okay, I'm okay, see no need for that." The girl stopped as she looked to see the spider flee and said "I told you."

Echo couldn't help but blush as he said "Yeah, I know it wasn't the smartest move. Thanks for helping me." The woman smiled as she said "Your welcome. Next time if I tell you something animal related you should listen."

Echo raised a brow as he said "Why's that." She pointed to her head as she said "It's my specialty." Echo raised a brow as he asked "Are you a professor." "Nope, no formal training."

Echo looked shocked at that as he asked "Then how did you know about the spiders?" She replied "Ever heard of aspergers?" Echo thought about that for a bit and remember Kix once saying something about the mental disability and nodded.

The woman continued with "Even if it makes some things hard for me, other things are pretty easy because of it. Anything animal related is one thing." She pointed at the border as the spiders scurried about but never caming near the poles.

Echo nodded as he replied "I think I heard of that, you seem pretty well even with a social disorder." She replied with "God's helped me get better and some therapy and such has helped." Suddenly they heard "Myra, Echo!"

They both looked back to see Ahsoka coming over to the two of them saying "So this is where you two ran off to." She soddenly raised a brow asking "Something happen?" She pointed to the marks of scattered dirt and the very irritated looking spiders.

Myra replied "Someone thought it be a good idea to be at the very edge of the border. Had to hit a spider with a rock just to make it run off." Ahsoka looked shocked as she said "Are you two okay?" Echo replied "We're fine Ahsoka, sorry for the trouble I should have known better."

She smirked at that as she replied "Let me guess, you got bored." Echo had to blush at that as he replied "How'd you guess?"

She shook her head as she replied and Myra laughed "Somethings never change. I still remember all the trouble you and Fives caused just because you two where bored especially when you couldn't' find a reg manual or something. Which reminds me. I talked with Sato and I've decided to place you in security and battle planning, your ARC training will come in handy in such situations."

Echo seemed to jump at that and replied "Really, thank you commander." Ahsoka was to glad to see how happy Echo was to reprimand him for the use of her former title. Then she turned to Myra and said "Oh and Myra I've talked to Kanan and he's agreed to help me train you."

Echo looked shocked as he said "Train her?" Ahsoka nodded as she replied "Yes, you see Echo, Myra has just recently learned of her abilities and will be staying with us to learn how to use them and keep her safe from any inquisitors."

Echo shook at that remembering the stories of these new sith like people. Myra seemed like a nice girl, she didn't deserve to get hurt just because she wouldn't join their side. Myra replied with "Seems I'm a later bloomer in the medichlorine department. Hopefully I can learn to defend myself against those goons this way."

Echo nodded as he replied "You certainly have the courage for it." Myra smiled and looked down shyly at that as she said "Thanks." Ahsoka smirked knowing what that looked meant and said "We should return to the base. Lunch will be ready soon and we should get you two ready for your knew assignment's." The two nodded and fallowed the togruta back to the base.

 **I know it's short and probably not as exciting as I thought it would be but maybe next time and a new character is introduced.**


	6. Training incident

Echo was taking his new post in the rebel base pretty well. He had learned a handful of new tricks to help him at his job and got along well with Zeb in helping him create new security clearances and traps while also helping Rex come up with battle strategies.

He had just finished his rounds for the day when he heard someone behind him say "So Echo?" Said clone turned and smiled to see his ori'vod standing near the hanger as he said "I heard about that little incident you had in the dessert a few days ago."

Echo blushed, he was hoping to keep Rex from finding out about that little incident but he assumed Ahsoka must of told him. Echo sighed as he said "Yes well I didn't want to worry you and nothing even happened."

Rex shook his head as he said "Almost getting caught by a spider is not nothing vod. Trust me. Though I suppose that's partly my fault. I know what happens when clones get bored. I'm just glad you have something to do now."

Echo looked down bashfully and said "Yeah I'm glad to be able to be helping out as well Rex. Though I still feel a bit strange without my armor." Rex seemed to glare a that as he said "I still think they're over exaggerating but what can we do? Although…."

Rex had a glint in his eye and Echo knew the captain had an idea. "What are you planning Rex?" Said man smirked as he replied "Come on I know someone that can help us modify your armor." Echo jumped at that.

Was Rex serous, was he truly going to be able to wear part of his armor? Rex seemed to understand what Echo was thinking and nodded as he started walking off. Echo began to rush behind him, excited to get part of his amore back. For a clone their armor was a big part of their identify, especially how they designed it.

It wasn't long till Rex and Echo where in the small garage of the base where Sabine was looking down at the clone armor and siad "I can definably make it so that you can put some of it on. But what parts do you want to keep?"

Echo thought about that and said "Well my chest plate is important, the hand print has bean with me since I stopped being a shiny." Rex smirked happy to hear that from his vod'ika, Sabine nodded and asked "Anything else?"

Echo thought about that for a bit and then said "I think just the arm gauntlets, anything else wouldn't make much sense." Rex raise a brow and siad "You could always use something else Echo, just to personalize it, you know show you're an ARC."

Echo sighed as he said "I'm not an ARC anymore Rex, I'm not even a trooper." Rex grabbed his shoulder and made him face him as he said "Don't you dare say that. We may not be fighting in the GAR anymore but we're still troopers. We fight to protect others Echo and you are and always will be an ARC. That means you are part of the best of the best. Don't you ever sell your self short like that again."

Echo was surprised at the praise Rex was giving him, even if it was in anger, usually they where trained not to let their new statues go to their heads. Sabine then said "While a warrior is more than their armor, it does play a big part in the Mandalorian culture as well. How about the major shoulder pads here, these are specifically for ARC's right?"

Echo nodded as he replied "Yeah they are usually two are only for ARC's while captains wore one." Sabine nodded as she said "Then I'll get to work. Would you like me to customize it with a little more color or leave it as it is?"

Echo held his breath at that and said "Leave it as it is for now. It holds to many memories." Sabine nodded as she replied "I understand." And with that she got to work.

As Sabine worked on Echo's amore, Rex was going on to help Ezra with his extra training. Echo asked to come along and Rex agreed saying "Might as well, don't want another incident going on." Echo groaned, he was never going to let him live that down.

As they got to a small spread of land off the base but still in the perimeters they found Ezra, Kanan, and Myra at a pile of rocks. Kanan was meditating on a boulder, Ezra was studying one and Myra had her arm stretched out at another.

The two clones looked confused at the scene but just shrugged as they walked up and Rex said "Hey kid time for your lessons." Ezra looked up smiling as he said "Oh good, I didn't know how much longer I could take this."

Kanan opened his eyes a with a glare at his Padawan as he said "Ezra you have to learn to study your surroundings, stretch out and sense what is around you." "Then why did you make me stare at the rock."

Kanan sighed as he said "I wanted you observe it so you could get an idea on how to levitate heavier objects." Ezra jumped at that saying "Seriously, you mean I'm going to get to do that soon?"

Kanan nodded but said "Only when you've learned to concentrate better and get a better understanding of what you're doing." Echo raised a brow at that, he didn't think he'd ever understand jedi methods.

Suddenly they heard some rattling and looked to see some of the rocks that Myra was concentrating on shaking. Kanan smiled as he said "Good now hold on to that and…." Before Kanan could say more some of the rocks bolted up and Rex shouted "Incoming!"

They all had to dodge behind some boulders, but Echo looked out see Myra just opening her eyes to see the rocks falling back down. She gasped and seemed unsure of where to go so Echo ran out and pushed her aside behind a boulder.

Once all the noise and dust was settled down the two looked up and found themselves face to face. They both blushed at that and separated as they came out from behind the boulder and Myra said "I'm so sorry is everyone okay?"

Ezra and Rex came out the younger saying "We're good." Kanan coughed as he came out as well and said "Just a bit of dust. What exactly happened Myra?" She sighed and said "I don't know really. I think I just pushed too hard or got frusterated."

Kanan sighed as he said "We'll work on that, that's what practice is for. For now practice is over for the day." Ezra exclaimed "Sweet! Hey Rex, what are you going to teach me this time?" Rex smirked as he replied "A little trick me and my buddy Cody used when we had a traitor in our mists."

Echo frowned at that and said "Rex about Cody?" Rex looked up with a raised brow asking "What about him?" "When we were doing the Mandalorian farewell you never said his name. Does that mean…?" "Echo, not now."

Echo stiffened at that and said "He's alive isn't he. You never would have left Cody out, you would never forget him." Rex looked out and said "Echo there's nothing to talk about, just let it go…" "No!" Echo shouted.

Everyone was shocked. In all his time there Echo had never shouted. Suddenly Kanan said "Ezra, Myra, you two should got back to base. I don't think this is for us to hear." Myra crossed her arms as she said "What about you?"

"I'm a leading officers so I have the right to know if somethings off and right now somethings telling me that there is something very off here." The two started walking off not happy with being told what to do but knew that he had a point, it really wasn't their business. Not that they couldn't ask Ahsoka about it.

Once the two left Kanan looked to Rex and said "He has a right to know Rex. I've heard you mention this Cody a few times. A brother of your's right." Rex sighed, with Echo and Kanan both ganging up on him he knew he wasn't going to get out of this so he said "Yeah he's a brother. He always will be to me at least."

Echo's eyes softened at that and he walked up to him and asked "What do you mean?" 'He couldn't mean….' Rex sighed and said "When I discovered the chips I told some of the others about them, like Wolffe, who listened and took the chip out. Others like Cody, well he didn't listen. He didn't believe me, it cost us our friendship."

Kanan's eyes widened at that he tried to warn others but some didn't listen, why? Echo looked shocked and said "I'm sorry captain." Rex could see the pain in his brother's eyes and he felt horrible but he knew Echo wanted to know the whole story so continued.

"That wasn't the worst part. After killing Kenobi and the chips affect wore off, Cody still decided to fallow the empire. Last I heard he was an instructor for a bunch of storm trooper in training."

At those words Echo felt his legs buckle and Rex grabbed him before he fell and said "I'm sorry vod'ika. I'm so sorry. I should have told you but you were already suffering so much I didn't want to tell you. Really it was to save me from my own torment. I don't want to remember Cody the way he is now but the way he was."

Echo could only nod as a few tears trailed in them and he said "I understand captain. I probably do the same." Kanan couldn't help but keep gaining more and more respect for the clones, he had served with them but when the attack happened he felt so betrayed it was hard to see them as people again.

Now more and more he was looking at them again like allies and even more like humans. For what he was seeing now was true human emotion. Emotions he had felt himself long ago.

It took Echo a while to process what had happened. Rex took him back to rest and told Ezra practice was canceled for the day, he didn't question it as he knew that whatever was happening was rough on the two clones.

He and Myra had tried to ask Ahsoka what was happening and she had explain it was a subject that deeply hurt all of them, especially the clone brothers, and it was best they be the ones to tell them when they felt ready. If they ever would be.

As Echo sat up in his bed he looked to Rex who was sitting across form him and asked "Do you know where he's stationed?" Rex sighed and said "Yeah I do. Doesn't do me any good though. He wont listen."

Echo then asked "Have you tried." Rex sighed as he said "Echo please just trust me on this." "But we could try. Rex please there's so little of us left and…." "And I won't risk you!"

Echo jumped at that and Rex calmed himself as he said "Look Echo, Cody is loyal to the empire now. He won't care if you are a brother or not he will turn you in if he finds our your a rebel. Please don't go looking for him. I rather only remember him as he was I don't want to have another reason to think badly of him."

And with that Rex left, not able to bring himself to say more. Echo just looked at his older brother walk off and looked down sadly. He wished he could do something for his brothers but if they didn't tell him how to help how could he.

Then an idea came to mind. He got up and decided to see if Kanan was up for an adventure. 'You really did rub off too much on me Fives.' He thought with a smile as he walked off.

"What no Echo you're crazy?" Echo looked pleadingly as he said "Kanan please, if you had a chance to find another jedi wouldn't you?" "I did try that once and it almost got me and Ezra killed. Sometimes the risk isn't' worth it." "It is for me!"

Kanan looked at those pleading eyes and remembered the look of regret in Rex's, how much had Rex suffered by losing his best friend. Echo looked down as he then said "Kanan, when two brothers become best friends it's a bond that well, I guess it similar to how you jedi would be with your padawans."

Kanan was stricken by that, if he had a chance to find his master he knew he never hesitate. "Rex and Cody where each other best friends of their brothers. Losing your best friend for us is traumatizing. I know."

Of course he would know, Kanan thought, he lost his own and many others. Kanan then sadi "I could see why you would be so desperate then to help Rex. You don't want him to suffer." Echo nodded and Kanan sighed as he said "I can't believe I'm doing this, Ezra must be rubbing off on me. But let's go try and make a family reunion."

Echo smiled as he said "You mean it?" Kanan shrugged as he said "Not much going on here and if we can get another well trained soldier on the team while getting some empire information then fine me be."

Echo smiled as he then said "Good, but first we have to figure out where the base is." Kanan smirked as he said "I know someone who can help us with that." Let's just say Ahsoka was a little more willing than they expected to help, and would be covering for them too.

That last part still surprised them but they weren't about to questions it an headed off as soon as possible. Next stop Kamino, timira city.

 **A new adventure for Echo awaits. Will he get his ori'vod back or is Cody to far gone, and what will happen when Rex find out about their plan, cause really Rex would find out. He knows them all to well.**


	7. Saving Cody

Cody walked kamino with a scowl on his face. For fifteen years he'd walked these halls at first he was proud to train the clones that would work for the empire but then they kept getting replaced by humans.

Not a single clone was left in the army. And all of the soldiers her tested where a bunch of disappointments. 'How far we've sunk. I thought I could help bring this army up but all I get is a bunch of whiny kids.'

He saw the troopers walking about for their patrols, complaining under their breath even though they knew he could hear them. He growled, he be giving that unite a n extra night shift today.

Suddenly a kaminoan came up and said "Commander we have two troops who wish to speak to you."

Cody groaned as he said "If they're her to whine to me about…"

"Actually, they're here to test out your new training course. They're old instructor gives them high praise for their work and would like to have them tested here to see if they are ready to be sent off to battle."

Cody huffed but said "Fine." And was shown to the room where he meat the two troopers.

As he came into the room he saw two troopers in armor. One taller then the other. Once the kaminoan left he glared at them and said "Listen here you two. I run a tight shift I don't care for stragglers and I don't pity on whiners. So you want to take my course go ahead. But I doubt either of you will survive it."

Then the taller of the two said "Wouldn't have it any other way vod."

Cody's eyes widened. That voice, that word. Suddenly the taller man took of his helmet and what he saw was a younger version of his face with a smile on his face and saying "It's good to see you again commander."

Cody felt like he almost drop to his knees but he rushed up and touched his brothers face and said "You're, you're real, you're a clone, but how they stopped…."

"Cody." The man interrupted him as he put a hand over his chest amore and said "You where there the day I got my first mark."

At that he recognized the clone before him, his hear was shaven short but he eyes and the character. The mark he was talking about he knew only one clone with that mark. "Echo?"

Echo smiled a she nodded. Cody couldn't help himself and hugged him saying "Vodika, how?"

Echo hugged back as he said "Carbon freeze, I was going to be shipped off to the techno union when the ship crashed and well I was found and I'm here now to see you."

Cody held his brother face still not believe it as he said "If only we had gone back we could have. Who found you?"

Echo frowned, he knew this was coming but hoped it would work "Rex."

Cody felt himself stiffen at that and said "So you're a rebel."

Echo replied "I'm an ARC trooper Cody. You can be a trooper again as well. Let me help you."

Cody stood back and said "I can't, I'm a commander of the empire I train storm troopers I…"

"Is this what you want Cody?" Echo asked with shaking eyes.

Cody was shocked by that, no one had truly ever ask him that, was this what wanted. To be bitter ever single day of his life, training grunts that weren't worth the effort. Getting no respect by anyone.

"No but when did we ever have that choice?" Cody asked.

Echo frowned sadly as he said "You had that choice Cody and you still do."

Cody stiffened at that remembering the day Rex told him about the chips. He couldn't believe it. he couldn't believe that everything he had bean fighting for had been a lie and yet…..

Cody's eye dilated as he sad "Good soldiers fallow orders."

Kanan asked "Echo what's wrong with him."

Echo looked worried as he said "The chip, it affecting him again. Cody come back I'm your brother, so is Rex, Wolffe and Gregor. We need you Cody please."

Cody looked over at his vodica and took in his words they needed him, his brother needed…Again he felt the chips pull and said "Good soldiers fallow orders."

He was going for his blaster but he was having trouble doing so, one part was the chips programming the other was the real Cody that had been locked up for years. The one that had cared for his brothers so long ago, who felt he had a purpose before.

Kanan said "Echo he's not listening we have to go before he tells anyone else."

Echo looked at Cody and then said "No." he walked up strait to Cody shocking Kanan as he said "Cody if this is what you think you have to do that do it. But remember, we're all we have left. Please. Remember your true self. The Cody I know would never turn on a brother, he cared for the innocent and his men. The Cody that helped blow up the rishi station, the Cody that gave welcomed me into the 501st, the Cody that made me an ARC, the Cody that the last time I saw was bravely helping our brothers and generals get back home out of the citadel. Come back to us Cody I know your still there."

At that Cody felt himself drop his blaster tears ran down his face as he gasped for air, the memories of his life flashed before his eyes and what he did during the order and after as that he fell to his knees Echo helping to catch him as he said "What have I done?"

Echo helped him up and said "It's wasn't your fault Cody. Please come back with us. I want my brother back. And Rex, he never blamed you, he only ever talks about you like a good friend."

Kanan then said "It's true. He mentions you several times. He really doesn't resent you."

Cody looked over at Kanan and asked "I'm sorry but who are you?"

Kanan took off the bucket and said "A friend."

Cody's eyes widened he knew that face, it was on a wanted poster, a jedi rebel on the loos. But as he looked at the face his chip didn't' tell him to attack and that's when he knew he was free. He was finally free. Cody smiled as he said "Let's get out of this joint."

They all smiled at that but then heard someone coming. The two younger put on their helmets and a kaminoan came in and said "Aw there you are you ready for the test."

Looks like they'd have to go through the course first. Cody smiled at that, a jedi and a ARC trooper would pass that easily.

And they did but as they were going through they course they spotted some storm troopers coming up behind Cody with a blaster and "Watch out!" Kanan called as he used the force to throw the blaster away. Echo then cleared a path of them to get to Cody who fought through the storm troopers. They were now rushing through the halls of kamino trying to get to their ship.

Cody couldn't help but laughed as he said "I haven't had this much fun in years."

"You call this fun!" Kanan said shocked.

Echo laughed as he said "Boy commander you must of bean really bored."

Cody smirked as he replied "You know it."

They rushed about dodging troopers and kaminoans till they got to their ship and flying as fast as they could out of there. They had to dodge a few ships before they went into hyper drive.

Once somewhere safe Cody laughed as he shook his head "And to think I trained them. They really aren't any good at their jobs."

Echo smiled back "I'm surprised your methods were always affected with us."

"That's because you lot where smarter then whatever they were giving me to work with. And more then half of us where crazy." Cody laughed form the thrill as Kanan shouted "Were!?"

Both Echo and Cody had to laughed at the shocked looking jedi. Boy did they have stories for him.

When they finally go to chopper base they were all greeted by a very angry looking Rex who yelled "What where you two thinking? I was about to grab a cruiser to go get you myself!"

Echo tensed while Kanan stood his ground glaring.

"Really Rex like your own to talk."

At that Rex froze, he wasn't sure if he was seeing things or if that was really Cody standing right there with a smirk on his face.

 **Yeah I know bean a long while but I had other stuff in my head and doing some collab with a friend. Can't say when I'll update again this is more when it comes to me. Hope you all enjoyed it though**


End file.
